1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flexible bag suitable for being installed over and protecting a growing plant. The fabric of the bag is permeable to sunlight, air, and water, but prevents entry of pests such as insects. The bag closure utilizes inelastic deformation to remain closed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conditions promoting plant growth are beset by the paradox that exposure to beneficial effects, such as sunlight, air, and water, also expose the plant to attack by predatory pests. Growers of fruits and vegetables have resorted to protective blankets laid upon low growing plants for providing a barrier to pests. These protective webs may be fabricated from woven filaments or may otherwise be provided with perforated surfaces in order to pass sunlight, water, and air, and thus do not deprive the growing plant of these necessities.
However, as the plants grow and displace the protective blanket, gaps between the blanket and the ground enable pests previously excluded to enjoy access to the plants. Therefore, blankets must be repositioned, and possibly must be modified in area. This is not a practical solution to the problem.
Protective bags are a better answer in many situations since they may be applied selectively to the fruit or other edible portion of the entire plant. Leaves are exposed to sunlight for photosynthesis, while providing protection to the fruit or vegetable. Examples of protective bags are seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,646,467, issued to John P. Morrisroe on Mar. 3, 1987, U.S. Pat. No. 4,698,226, issued to David W. Guthrie on Oct. 6, 1987, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,406,746, issued to Atsushi Hoshino on Apr. 18, 1995. In each prior art patent, the subject bag has a drawstring. Guthrie does not specify a closure type, since labeling, and not closure, is the purpose of his invention. By contrast to these prior art bags, the present invention has a closure which enables the closure to be closed to a predetermined extent. Also, arrangement of the closure enables the opening to be located where desired along the neck of the bag. These properties are conferred by the nature of the closure disposed upon the neck of the bag.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.